Valentine Fiasco
by siriusly-random
Summary: After going through a rough break up, Natsu is there to comfort Lucy (and annoy the crap out of her). A university/college AU.


Today was one of those days that came around every year; a day that some people loved and others hated. It was none other than Valentines Day.

Lucy Heartfilia was usually one of those people who loved Valentines Day. Not because she always had someone to celebrate it with (as Aquarius had always enjoyed pointing out), but because she loved the idea of love so much. Even if she wasn't in a committed relationship with someone she loved, she still enjoyed seeing all the couples around her happy.

That all changed this year though.

Nothing, in her opinion, hurt more than a broken heart, which was exactly what was hurting her now. She thought she had met the perfect guy; he made her laugh, told her she was pretty and smart, and she was really looking forward to spending this Valentines day with him.

Until she walked in on him making out with a nameless face, who had the decency to look embarrassed and pull herself away when Lucy walked in. Lucy had just stood there for a few seconds, not quite knowing how to process what had just happened. But, she thought back with a slightly triumphant smirk, at least she didn't give him a chance to try and come up with some bullshit excuse. She marched right up to him, and slapped him right across his face with all her might, then sauntered right out of the room, resolving to never speak to him again.

But as much of a brave front she put up at that moment, here she was now, the day after, the day before Valentines day, laying on her couch eating chocolate ice cream and watching action movies, because she really didn't want to have anything to do with romance at the moment. Her eyes were red from the tears she had cried, her phone discarded somewhere in her apartment probably filled with a dozen messages from her best friend.

She felt slightly bad, knowing that she was probably worrying Levy since she only sent a short text saying that she had broken up with her boyfriend. Honestly, she was surprised she hadn't came over to talk smack about him yet.

As if by fate, a loud insistent knocking was heard at her door. She sighed, untangling herself from the blankets she had been protectively curled up in, and made her way over to her door. "Levy, you didn't have to come over!" she called before opening the door with slight hesitation. She really just wanted to be alone.

Surprisingly though, it was not Levy at the door, but her best guy friend, Natsu.

She laughed to herself mentally. She _shouldn't_ be surprised he was here, he always was anyways.

He had a scowl on his face when she opened the door, arms crossed and his stance showed he was not happy.

"Why the hell have you locked yourself up all alone here? Do you know how worried we've all been?"

Surprised at his words, she stepped aside as he started to push his way into her apartment. "Levy said you've didn't go to class today. That's not like you Lucy."

And it wasn't. Lucy had never missed class, as she was always enjoyed learning new things. And she felt slightly embarrassed, missing class because she broke up with a boy. But they were together for 10 months, she felt she deserved a day.

"I wasn't feeling good."

He snorted, but then got a good look of her face and the tear-stains, and his expression softened considerably. "What happened? Do I need to hit someone?" His eyes went cold. "Was it that jerk of a boyfriend of yours?"

Lucy's lip quivered at those words, fighting hard to keep back an onslaught of tears. She would _not_ cry in front of Natsu over a boy who he had always expressed his distaste for. She slowly nodded her head before heading back to her couch and curling up into a ball, not being able to handle it.

She felt the couch dip down with added weight, and suddenly two arms were wrapped around her and she couldn't stop the tears now, and she melted into him, crying until a wave of exhaustion hit and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lucy woke up with a crick in her neck, and her shoulders stiff. She blinked a few times, a little bit confused by the warmth that surrounded her, unsure of exactly where she was. She pulled back a little and saw a head of pink, and suddenly remember breaking down in front of her best friend. Cheeks lighting up in slight embarrassment, she tried to untangle herself from his grasp, but he didn't seem to want to let go. She saw him start to stir and gazed at his face, smiling at the peaceful look he had.

"Lucy.." she heard him mumbled, causing her cheeks to go a shade darker than what they were, noticing he wasn't quite awake yet.

 _Is he thinking about me in his sleep?_

She tried to not let the thought bother her too much, but she couldn't help it. Feelings from years ago when they first met started to creep up on her, but she wanted to blame that on the fact that he was comforting her after crying over a break up.

Before she could let her thoughts wander to far, she woke up her silly best friend, and offered to go buy him supper for dealing with her.

* * *

"Natsu, I said no. I'm over it. If you ask me one more goddamn time I swear I'll Lucy Kick you to the moon and back before you can say 'aye sir'."

It had been a few weeks since the breakup, and Natsu wouldn't stop bothering her about whether or not he could go kick the guys ass or not. Lucy always refused, being the better person (plus she already got a good hit in, she was fine).

Natsu blanched, knowing that she was being pretty serious. Honestly, Lucy could be really scary when she wanted to be.

She sighed and went back to editing her latest chapter in her novel. She didn't have as much time to work on it as she'd like to with midterms coming up, so she really wanted to get some editing done while she could, but Natsu barely ever left her alone these days.

And it was really starting to piss her off.

"Natsu, as much as I _enjoy_ your presence," she forced out in agitation, "I really need to work on my novel. Don't you have assignments to work on or a class to study for?"

"Nope, I finished all my assignments and my midterms aren't for another two weeks."

"Okay. But don't you need to feed your cat?"

"Fed him before I came over." That was a peaceful ten minutes, Lucy thought.

She dropped her pen, swung around in her chair, and fixed him with her best glare. "I really don't want to be rude Natsu, because I understand that you care and just want to make sure I'm okay, but please, I _need_ some time alone. You can't be with me 24/7. I can protect myself from whatever the world can hit me with." She was starting to lose her stride at the adorably sad look that was starting to form on his face. She continued though, because she really needed alone time. "Why don't you go out, have fun, try to meet someone? I don't think I've ever seen you in a relationship." which was strange, because Natsu was a great guy, funny, attractive, always there when you need him.

He shrugged and looked away from her. "I'd rather just hang out with you, Luce."

Her heart rate increased just the tiniest bit against her will. She never dared to think he felt something for her, so she always pushed her feelings away.

"I don't get it. You're 20 years old and you never wanted to be in a relationship with someone?"

He looked at her, right in the eyes with some emotion she couldn't quite identify. It was almost like irritation.

"I never said that."

Lucy bit her lip, not daring to let any treacherous thoughts enter her mind.

"So you like someone? Why don't you ask them out? I'm sure they'd say yes."

Because, she thought briefly, I would.

He scooted his chair closer to hers, determination settling onto his face. "She recently got out of a very serious relationship. Plus she's one of my best friends and I don't know how she feels. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship."

 _Calm down heart. It might not be you._

What a silly thought that was, she would later reflect on.

"Is it Lisanna?"

His jaw dropped open slightly in awe, which made her think for a very brief second that she was right and she felt so incredibly heartbroken in that second, more so that when she caught her cheating ex, which surprised her.

But all thoughts were quickly erased from her mind as he stood abruptly up from his chair and pushed it out of the way, coming up right in front of her, boxing her in by placing his hands on the arm rests on either side of her chair.

"How do you not know by now, Lucy?" his voiced dropped, now low, almost like a growl. "I thought I couldn't be any more obvious, especially after the ice princess pointed out how fucking obvious it was." He reached a hand up and cupped her cheek gently, staring her right in the eyes, and now she could name the emotion in his eyes. She realized she never saw this particular one in her ex's eyes before, which, for a fraction of a second, made her sad. But she realized she never truly felt it for him before either.

It was love, and she suddenly felt so overwhelmed and really needed a breather right now because, _oh god,_ this was her best friend and what would happen? Would they start dating? Would-

Her mind shut off when she felt rather than saw his lips descend onto hers. It didn't last very long, it was quick and sloppy, but it clearly conveyed his feelings towards the blond. He pulled away and stepped back from her with a scared look on his face. He couldn't believe he just did that.

Lucy raised a hand to her lips, heart rate soaring, staring at Natsu with wide eyes.

"Lucy, I don't-I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." he trailed off, not quite knowing what to do or say.

And Lucy, clearly frazzled and not thinking straight, said the first thing that came to mind.

"So I guess it's not Lisanna then?"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this quick little Valentines Day fic I put together! I hope everyone has a good Valentines Day, personally I can't wait for Monday to buy some discounted chocolate XD**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **~567random**


End file.
